Y llegaste tú
by Catherine Malfoy Black
Summary: ...no sabía que dentro de ti, yo iba a encontrar la luz, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz... SLASH Harry/Severus


**Personajes de JK. Rowling. Es un songfic Severus/ Harry espero que les guste**

**-- -- --**

_**Summary: ...n**__**o sabía que dentro de ti, yo iba a encontrar la luz, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz... SLASH **_

**-- -- --**

**Y LLEGASTE TU – SIN BANDERA**

****

****

**YO SOLÍA PENSAR QUE SABÍA QUIEN ERAS TÚ  
NO SABÍA QUE DENTRO DE TI, YO IBA A ENCONTRAR LA LUZ**

**NO SABIA QUE EXISTÍA UN MUNDO ASÍ  
NO SABÍA QUE PODÍA SER TAN FELIZ  
QUE LA VIDA PASABA DE LARGO VACÍA SIN EMOCIÓN  
NO HABÍA NADA FLOTANDO EN EL AIRE ABRAZÁNDOME EL CORAZÓN**

**Y LLEGASTE TÚ, Y EL MUNDO ME ABRAZÓ  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ, Y EL MUNDO SE PARÓ!  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo año en Hogwarts y "la nueva parvada de primer año", pensé con fastidio al ver a los niños que caminaban hacía el sombrero seleccionador, nerviosos, ansiosos... mi pecho se hincho de orgullo al ver que mi querido ahijado había quedado en mi casa y entonces mi atención y la de toda la estancia se vio monopolizada cuando 2 palabras fueron nombradas...

"Harry Potter"

Por un momento vi al maldito de James Potter de nuevo... como si hubiese vuelto a mis años de estudiante.

- "Gryffindor" –anuncio el sombrero, y caminaste orgulloso hacía el que sería tu lugar los próximos 7 años, no fue hasta que tu mirada se encontró con la mía cuando note la diferencia.

No, no eras James, esos ojos verdes llenaron mi cuerpo de un calor indescriptible, algo que jamás había sentido, la noche avanzo y ya en mi habitación revise los horarios, a quienes daría clase a la mañana siguiente:

_Primer año/ Gryffindor_ –interesante, dije para mi, sería mi primer encuentro con el grandioso "niño que vivió", pero fue decepcionante darme cuenta de tu nulo interés por las pociones, era absurdo, era una falacia completa, el gran Harry Potter era solo un mocoso mas. Igual que el idiota de James, sin una pizca de talento pero siempre el centro de atención.

Los años pasaron y la guerra comenzó, y seguías siendo el mismo niño mimado de Dumbledore siempre impetuoso, arrogante... y de pronto te transformaste.

Unos cabellos largos amarrados con algún pedacillo de tela en una coleta baja , un cuerpo que se había moldeado con entrenamientos arduos, una mente que de pronto despertó maravillosa, analítica, capaz de responder a los problemas en solo segundos; solo tus ojos eran los mismos, reflejando tu inocencia pero no, ya no eras mas el niño que vivió, ahora eras el hombre que iba a luchar y a vencer

Fue entonces cuando nos comenzamos a acercar, fue entonces que paso durante la batalla final cuando luchábamos lado al lado hubo una explosión que nos hizo caer... quede sobre ti...

¡Que extraño y caprichoso es el destino!

Fueron solo segundos, en ese momento una cosa pareció muy clara para mi... te amaba, siempre te había amado, y en tus ojos vi confusión que quedo muerta cuando me acerque a tus labios y tu correspondiste. El primer beso: tímido, simple, puro... nos levantamos y seguimos luchando.

Las horas pasaban pero ahora no era solo pelear por ganar, era pelear por amor. Por amor a ti

**  
**.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y LLEGASTE TÚ Y ME SORPRENDIÓ EL PODER QUE HABÍA EN ESTE AMOR  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ UNA BENDICIÓN  
AUN RECUERDO EL MOMENTO EN QUE TODO CAMBIÓ  
CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ  
HOY QUE ESTOY EN TUS BRAZOS RECUERDO MI SOLEDAD  
Y ME RIO PENSANDO EN LAS VECES QUE YO TE DEJÉ PASAR  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ, Y EL MUNDO ME ABRAZÓ  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ, Y EL MUNDO SE PARO!!**

Ahí estabas, el gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el hombre que venció...

No fueron fáciles los momentos siguientes a la guerra, llorar a los caídos, celebrar tu victoria, pensé que lo olvidarías, que simplemente seguirías con tu vida, pero no.

-Severus, puedo hablar contigo unos minutos

Camine hacía ti, sorprendido de lo hermoso que había sonado mi nombre con tu voz, estaba tristemente enamorado, no lo podía negar

-Potter...

-Dime Harry, por favor

-Esta bien, Harry, sobre lo que paso en el campo...

Tu no me dejaste continuar ofreciéndome el cielo, posaste tus labios sobre los míos y me besaste, yo no pude mas que entregar mi ser completo a ti en ese beso, esperando con ilusión que me sintieras en cada milímetro de tu piel como yo te sentía a ti, te tome entre mis brazos y mis manos revolvieron tu cabello y siguieron el camino de tu espalda. Pasaron minutos antes de que nos separáramos los dos respirando agitadamente, respirando el amor que entre nosotros había nacido.

Complicado fue convencer a tu gente y la mía de que yo me había ganado también tu corazón, muchas discusiones y advertencias sufrimos antes de que nuestra relación fuese aceptada, por mi parte sus opiniones se las podían guardar en donde mejor les pareciera pero para ti era algo importante así que te apoye. No estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir, ni a esperar un momento mas por este sentimiento al que me negué por tanto tiempo. Que estupido fui.

Habían pasado 2 años, los mejores de mi vida, los únicos que valían, el hermoso sueño que tanto había esperado.

Tu trabajabas ya en el ministerio de magia y yo seguía como catedrático en Hogwarts y tome la decisión, te mande una lechuza con un mensaje:

"_Necesito hablar contigo Harry, es importante._

_Te espero en el lugar de siempre, 8 en punto" _

"El lugar de siempre" era un hermoso jardín en el mundo muggle que servia como restaurant, llegaste minutos antes de las 8, no tenías idea de lo que tenía que decirte. Te vi caminar hacía mi, nervioso, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no me expresaba hacía ti sin devoción; habías escogido traer a la cena un traje negro, te vi moverte entre las otras mesas y mientras lo hacías tratabas de desabotonar tu saco torpemente, sonreí por unos segundos para volver a mi gesto sereno

Nos saludamos con un beso en los labios y acomode tu silla para que te sentaras

- ¿Que pasa Severus?- Dijiste preocupado

-Primero hay que cenar Harry, hablaremos después.

Asentiste no muy convencido, el mesero vino hacía nosotros y ordenamos nuestros respectivos alimentos mas una botella del vino que te gustaba. El tópico de conversación fue variado, desde el embarazo prematuro de Hermione Granger de ese condenado pelirrojo, hasta el compromiso de Draco, pasaron quizás dos horas antes de que termináramos el postre y volví a mi gesto serio colocando mi servilleta sobre la mesa, tu no dijiste nada

-Te cite por un motivo Harry, tenía que aclarar algo sobre nuestra relación que ya no me parece correcto y que yo, por lo menos, ya no puedo continuar – dije remarcando las ultimas palabras

-¿Qué es? – me miraste con preocupación

- Ya no puedo ser tu novio Harry - Tus ojos se posaron sobre tu servilleta denotando un ápice de dolor

-Estas terminado conmigo... - dijiste con voz queda - ¿por qué Severus?, solo respondeme ¿ por que?

Una lagrima surco tu perfecto rostro, me odiaba por hacerte esto, pero al final valdría la pena

- Porque yo merezco mas que momentos de tu vida Harry, porque ya me canse de nuestros encuentros pactados por momentos, me canse de tener que despertar cada mañana solo, de que me niegues el placer de tomarte completamente

-Entonces es sexo Severus, eso es lo que te falta

Y con un gesto exasperado hiciste tu silla hacía atrás como preparándote para huir

- No Harry, no es solo sexo

Me levante y camine hacía ti, tu no reaccionabas.

- Termino mi noviazgo contigo Harry James Potter porque quiero despertar y que estés cada mañana a mi lado, porque quiero hacerte el hombre mas feliz del mundo, porque quiero que vivamos juntos hasta el ultimo de nuestros respiros, porque quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos y si no los deseas, que juntos formemos una familia.

Saque de mi saco una cajita negra y me hinque a tus pies

-Porque gracias a ti, Harry, conocí el significado de la palabra amor; Porque tu eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida, porque pienso que sin ti moriría... así que Harry James Potter, ahora que termine mi noviazgo contigo¿me concederías el honor de ser tu esposo?

En este punto tus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca, ya no había rastro alguno de tristeza, era la mas pura felicidad

-Si, amor, quiero casarme contigo

Me abrazaste y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado como el primero que nos diéramos años antes, cuando nos separamos pudiste sentir mi nerviosismo al colocarte el anillo que había elegido, algo sencillo pero hermoso con un pequeño león y una serpiente grabados en él.

**Y LLEGASTE TÚ Y ME SORPRENDIÓ EL PODER QUE HABÍA EN ESTE AMOR  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ UNA BENDICIÓN  
AUN RECUERDO EL MOMENTO EN QUE TODO CAMBIÓ  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ Y ME SORPRENDIÓ EL PODER QUE HAY EN ESTE AMOR  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ, UNA BENDICIÓN  
AÚN RECUERDO...  
CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ**

Los meses pasaron rápidamente entre preparativos para nuestra unión, todos aquellos que antes habían dudado de nuestro amor reconocieron que esto era algo sincero y puro, me atormentaron con ideas para la fiesta... el color de mi traje, el menú a ofrecer, la lista de invitados...

-Francamente amor, creo que tu eres el mas indicado para organizar la ceremonia – Te dije exasperado después de una comida con los Weasley - por Merlín!, Molly te quiere dejar viudo antes de la boda – Dije bromeando, tu te reíste divertido antes de responderme

- y tu eres un hombre bastante dramático sabias.

Terminando la conversación con un beso en mi frente "condenado mocoso" pensé y lo tome de la mano para seguir el camino hacía su departamento.

El día ansiado llego, por fin juraríamos amor eterno frente a dios, nuestros padrinos, familiares y el montón de invitados que habían aparecido, tomamos nuestras manos

- Yo Severus Snape Prince te acepto a ti, Harry, como mi legitimo esposo y te prometo que desde ahora y hasta mi muerte viviré únicamente para amarte y hacerte feliz –Era su turno -

Yo Harry James Potter Evans, te acepto a ti, Severus, como mi legitimo esposo y te juro que desde ahora y hasta mi muerte no haré mas que amarte y hacerte feliz

Colocamos nuestras respectivas sortijas y nos besamos, todo lo que siguió después fue una perdida de tiempo, el baile, el banquete... muchos abrazos y buenos deseos. Lo único que queríamos ambos era estar solos; hasta algunas horas después Ron y Hermione con destreza nos ayudaron a escapar hacía nuestra luna de miel.

Nos encontrábamos en una isla preparada para nosotros especialmente, llegamos a nuestra habitación presurosos, Harry se encontraba un poco tenso, bese cada milímetro de su cara para después bajar por su nuca mientras tanto mis manos luchaban con su camisa, poco después y ya con el camino libre acaricie su abdomen musculoso y baje un poco mas, mi joven marido no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir mi tacto sobre su miembro, lo empuje suavemente hacia la cama y con un movimiento de varita ambos quedamos desnudos

Por varios minutos me dedique a besar cada recoveco de su joven cuerpo, el se dejaba hacer...

-Oh ... Severus –gimió cuando aprisione entre mis labios su miembro y comencé a succionarlo con delicadeza hasta que termino en un fuerte orgasmo, subí nuevamente y lo bese reclamándolo como mío, tome de la mesa de junto un lubricante que había preparado para la ocasión y le coloque un poco en su entrada con mi dedo, se tenso al sentirse invadido por lo que me detuve y lo bese con cariño para tranquilizarlo, introduje mi dedo nuevamente moviéndolo para prepararlo, otro dedo mas y otro mas...

-por favor hazme tuyo ya- suplicaste

No necesite mas invitación y me coloque entre sus piernas dirigiendo mi erección hacía su entrada, con delicadeza empuje poco a poco mirando su rostro que denotaba dolor

-¿quieres que pare corazón?

- Sigue, por favor

Empuje otro poco hasta que me sentí completamente dentro de él, era inexplicable el placer, era tan estrecho. Bese su rostro y dedicándole palabras de amor para que se relajara y pronto nos vimos envueltos en un vaivén terminando los 2 nuevamente pero ahora gritando nuestros respectivos nombres, el sobre mi abdomen y yo derramando mi semilla en su interior.

**  
****Y LLEGASTE TÚ Y ME SORPRENDIÓ EL PODER QUE HABÍA EN ESTE AMOR  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ UNA BENDICIÓN  
AÚN RECUERDO EL MOMENTO EN QUE TODO CAMBIÓ  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ Y ME SORPRENDIÓ EL PODER QUE HAY EN ESTE AMOR  
Y LLEGASTE TÚ, UNA BENDICIÓN  
AÚN RECUERDO...  
CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ**

Habían pasado ya 3 años de nuestra unión cuando el medimago nos dio la feliz noticia, Harry estaba embarazado

- no me extraña- dijo ese melindroso pelirrojo cuando llegamos a su casa a comunicar la noticia mirándome como si fuera algún tipo de maniaco sexual, me acerque a Harry y lo tome en un abrazo posesivo viendo con gracia el gesto alarmado de su amigo

**Días antes ...**

-León, estas seguro de que vas a ir a trabajar así?... no es por desanimarte amor pero no te vez muy bien - Dije mientras tu mismo te analizabas frente al espejo, era cierto. Tus hermosos ojos se encontraban enmarcados con una feas ojeras y a decir verdad te veías demasiado pálido pues toda la noche anterior habías mantenido una lucha con tu estomago devolviendo todo lo que entraba en el por mas que habías tratado de resistir

- Yo también te amo Sev- Tu voz también sonaba cansada

-Puedo mandar una lechuza al ministerio para que sepan que no vas a ir

Pero ¡no¿cómo el próximo jefe del departamento de aurores faltaría a trabajar?, me miraste con gesto ofendido. Algunas horas después yo estaba a mitad de mi clase en Hogwarts cuando me llego un mensaje urgente avisándome que te habías desmayado en pleno entrenamiento y con urgencia fui a mis habitaciones para poder aparecerme en San Mungo y llegar a ti

-El señor Harry Potter -Dije a la enfermera

-Los médimagos aun lo están atendiendo, tendrá que esperar

Mi corazón moría a cada segundo, sin información, sin una noticia

-Padrino, vine lo antes que pude¿aun no te han dicho algo?

-Draco...

Comprendió en ese instante y me abrazo dándome consuelo y valor; minutos después salio el medimago y camino hacía mi, use todo mi autocontrol para serenarme, Draco apretó mi hombro

- El señor Potter ya se encuentra estable – Con estas palabras sentí una calma que lleno mi ser

-¿qué tiene mi esposo?

-Se encuentra algo anémico y en su estado es completamente lógico que haya presentado esa descompensación por los ejercicios a los que se estaba sometiendo

-¿Estado?, a que se refiere

Sorpresa en sus ojos y una chispa de alegría

-El señor Potter se encuentra embarazado, y teniendo en cuenta la sorpresa debo decirle: muchas felicidades. Ya me retiro profesor, ya puede entrar a ver a su esposo

Draco me dio en un fuerte abrazo y solo entonces reaccione, mi esposo, mi Harry me iba a hacer padre

Entre a la habitación cuando aún dormía, parecía un ángel, mi ángel, poco a poco abriste tus ojos

-Amor, perdón... yo no sabía

-Shh cariño, solo quiero que sepas que te amo

SOLO CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ  
CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ  
SOLO CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ  
CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ  
SOLO CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ  
CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ  
SOLO CUANDO LLEGASTE TÚ

Los meses pasaron y el día del alumbramiento llego, la sala de maternidad de San Mungo se vio inundada de los Weasley, Draco y su familia, así como tus amigos. No había podido entrar al quirófano contigo pues una complicación se había presentado, mas nervioso y asustado no podía estar y de pronto salio el medimago con un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos

-Señor Snape, tengo el honor de presentarle a esta damita

Me quede anonadado, de pronto tuve entre mis brazos a la cosita mas bella que había visto en mi vida. Entramos en la habitación en la que ya nos esperaba ansioso

-Mi vida, es hermosa, se parece tanto a ti- Dije antes de besar tus labios

Nadia Caroline Snape Potter había llegado a nosotros para completar este sueño de amor.

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
no sabía que dentro de ti, yo iba a encontrar la luz _

_No sabia que existía un mundo así  
no sabía que podía ser tan feliz  
que la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón _

_Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó  
y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró!_

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
